My Neighbor Is A Legendary
by Arandomdude345
Summary: Lonely Pokemon fan Roger Davis wishes that he could meet and catch all the Legendary Pokemon after several frustrating failures. What happens? His wish is granted, and now they all live next door to his house! What will happen now? Misadventures, Randomness, and...who knows what else? Life will likely no longer be the same...(Alternate canon of other SSB story)
1. Prolouge

My Neighbor's a Legendary!

(Episode A: Pilot)

(In which we find out just how the heck our main character wound up with Legendary Pokémon for neighbors.)

Once upon a time, there was a kid named Roger.

"…"

(Say hi to the readers Roger!)

"Hi!"

He lives in the town of Tootville…

"Hey, just like your other story!"

(Yeah, we know kid.)

Where not a whole lot happens…

"But what about what happened to my pal Logan and his kid brother?"

(We're pretending that didn't happen here, AU Fic.)

Anyway, Roger, 11 years old, red haired, and a little on the chunky side, lives with his parents near the edge of town. Their house is the only one on the street they live on other than old Mr. Henderson across from where they live. Either side of their house is surrounded by an empty lot.

Roger is kind of a lonely kind of fellow, as his parents both tend to be working a lot, and aren't often at home, save for supper time and the like.

Roger often spends a lot of time either hanging out with Logan and Isaac or sitting in his room playing a Pokémon game. Roger is quite the Fanboy, often trying hard to find every one of the little (and not so little) critters.

Things are pretty quiet with him…for now anyways. Soon his life will never be the same.

…

Our story begins on a sunny last day of school. It was a warm day in May, and a school bus was making its rounds dropping off the kids. Among them is Roger.

"Man, I don't feel so good," Roger said as he sat on the bus.

Roger had a little bit of a tummy ache from eating some cheese that was a little bit too old at lunch.

He felt even worse when he finally made it inside.

Not knowing what else to do, he flopped down onto the couch and started playing Pokémon Emerald. He was aiming to catch his favorite Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza…for what seemed like the 9001st time. It was so difficult to catch it!

He was on his way to where Rayquaza was when his tummy made a very weird noise.

"Ugh…"

Roger didn't even feel like finishing, he felt so bad. He wound up just falling asleep.

…

After a moment, though, he woke up again, feeling a bit worse. He ran for the bathroom, just in case.

He decided to take the Game Boy with him and was starting the battle against the Legendary Pokémon. He sent out his Level 94 Swampert.

Suddenly, he felt even worse than he already. Oh boy…

One lost cheeseburger, bag of potato chips, and cupcake later; he lay back in the tub. He didn't even feel like playing his game some more.

He looked at his game and saw his Swampert facing Rayquaza and sighed. He really wanted to catch it so bad.

"Man, I wish I could meet all the Legendary Pokémon," he thought to himself, "It sure would be fun, going around trying to catch em all…"

This was still running in his mind as he fell asleep in the tub.

Unbeknownst to him, however, something heard his wish…

…

When Roger woke back up, it was an hour later, and he felt a lot better.

"Better make sure the cheese is good next time."

He noticed his Game Boy still lying on the edge of the tub. He remembered what he was trying to do and decided to get back to catching Rayquaza.

That was weird, it was still in the battle mode, but Rayquaza was missing. Curious, Roger tried to have his Swampert attack the empty space where Rayquaza should have been, and it said that the move failed. He tried a couple more times and got the same result.

"That's weird…" Roger said, turning the game off.

He went into his room to get his 3DS when he suddenly noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

The view out his bedroom window was usually nothing special, only showing his side yard and, beyond the fence, just that same old empty lot. But when he looked out this time, he was shocked to see a very large and very strange looking house. It was difficult for anyone to describe it, but it was about twice the size of Roger's not-exactly-that-small house.

"Where'd that come from?" Roger thought. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he cleaned his glasses and rubbed his eyes, but the house was still there.

Curious, Roger went out the back door and could smell something cooking, and a plume of smoke coming from the house's back yard. Apparently, whoever lived in this huge house was having a cook out.

Roger crept over to a hole in the fence that he never really used except to…well, not really do anything. He looked through…

Roger thought he was gonna throw up again. To his absolute surprise, he saw something he had never thought he would see.

There, in the backyard of this huge house, was none other than the Legendary Pokémon he was always after…grilling something on a grill. Several other Legendaries were nearby.

Roger wasn't absolutely sure what shocked him more, the fact that he was seeing Legendary Pokémon in real life, or that Rayquaza apparently knew how to cook!

Not knowing what to do, Roger said something that would make his mom annoyed with him and dashed back into his house, slamming the door.

Roger was so shocked that he couldn't think of something to say about this. He looked back out the window to make sure what he saw was real or not. Nope, the house was definitely still there, as was Mew peeking over the fence, looking for what made that noise.

Roger didn't know what to do. His parents wouldn't be home for about another hour, and no one would believe him if he tried to tell them who just moved in next door.

Then it suddenly dawned on him. There were Legendary Pokémon next door! Why wouldn't he go over there to see them? (Though the fact that he didn't know if they would be friendly or not severely affected his judgment.)

Then there was a knock on the door. Roger turned and saw that Mew was standing there behind his glass back door.

Roger nervously walked to the door and opened it and stared down at the little cat-like critter.

"Hi, neighbor," said Mew, "What's your name?"

Roger opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He suddenly fainted.

…

"Hey, honey? Are you ok?" Roger heard his mom's voice and decided to wake up. He found himself on the sofa.

"I found you asleep by the back door, and you made a mess in the bathroom. Do I need to take you to the doctor's office?" Mom asked.

"No, I just ate something weird at lunch, I'm fine," Roger answered.

"That's good," said Mom, "If you feel sick again, just tell me."

Mom went to do something leaving Roger alone.

Roger remembered what had happened earlier and looked out the window. The large house was still there. There didn't seem to be any activity at all, save for what Roger figured was Jirachi sleeping by the window.

Roger decided that he would have enough gumption to try and pay a visit tomorrow. Hopefully, he wouldn't be nervous tomorrow…

(End Episode A, This is really just a prologue, so now let's have an actual episode!)


	2. The Sniffles

The Legendary Show

Episode #: The Sniffles

(In which Roger finally decides to pay a visit and discovers that Manaphy has "the sniffles". A misadventure with Mew occurs.)

Morning had arrived, and had brought along with it a ton of rain. Roger woke up and got ready for the day and was eating breakfast. He had gotten up late, and his parents had already left, leaving him a note saying that Mr. Henderson would come over at lunchtime.

This wasn't really what was on Roger's mind, however. Roger was mostly thinking about the large house next door and its unusual residents. What would happen if he tried to visit? Would they be friendly? Would they not tolerate his presence? Should he even try to visit at all?

Roger tried to keep his mind off this, but it was difficult. No matter what he did, his mind kept wandering over to the Legendaries next door.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. He put on his raincoat and stepped out the door. It was warm, but it was raining so hard he could hardly see the three houses on his street. Roger walked down the sidewalk, getting even more nervous with every step. By the time he reached the walkway leading to the front door of the house, he was shaking harder than an Electrode about to go off.

Roger was taken aback by the large bodies of water surrounding the walkway. Even with all the rain coming down, he could still see some movement down there. That must have been where the Water Types hung out, such as Kyogre.

Roger thought he was gonna hurl once again, and he didn't even have a weak stomach, he was just so nervous. He was so close to the door.

"Man, I can't do this…" Roger thought, turning around. He spun around and was about to make a beeline for home, but then he slipped and fell down into the water!

"Whoops!" Splash!

As Roger started to climb back out, he heard movement from inside the house. Roger panicked and climbed out faster, but the large doors opened.

Roger found himself staring into the red eyes and iron mask of Heatran. Roger didn't know what to say. (You try being face-to-face with Heatran and tell Roger how you would react.)

"Kid, what are you doing out here in this awful rain? Get inside!"

Roger promptly fainted again.

…

Roger woke up. He was lying on a large bed of leaves in a very large room with a varied environment. There was a water hole, a large mountain, and even a lava pit among other things. (Must have been a big room…)

Roger also noticed that the Mew from earlier was sitting right beside him. He gasped.

Mew giggled. "You faint a lot?"

Roger was quiet. "It happens sometimes…I can't believe this…"

"Believe what?"

"That I'm actually talking to a Mew."

"Well, I guess you'd better!" Mew squeaked, "You have a name? You never said when I tried to talk to you yesterday."

"I'm Roger…how many Legendary Pokémon are here?"

"Pretty much all of them."

"Oh boy!" Roger said. Then his gaze went over to another nearby bed of leaves where a small blue creature lay.

Roger pointed. "Is that-"

"Manaphy?" Mew finished, "Yes it is. He's feeling a little under the weather right now. You'd better not make him sneeze while he's sick. Something bad could happen. Believe me, I know."

Roger got up.

"You can leave whenever you want to; the exit is through that door over there," Mew continued, "Just don't go slipping into any water holes!"

Mew went to attend to something while Roger continued to stand in the room, awestruck. It was like something out of a dream.

Then he glanced over to Manaphy lying nearby. Roger knew he should probably head out, but he really wanted to see the little fella.

Roger walked on over and looked at the fella. Manaphy looked a paler blue than he could remember, but that probably had to do with him being a little ill, like Mew said.

"Hey, little fella," Roger whispered.

Manaphy opened his large blue eyes and looked at Roger.

"Sn-sn-sniffles…" Manaphy squeaked.

Roger looked a little bit closer.

Roger's unkempt red hair wound up getting a little close to Manaphy's face. Roger remembered Mew's warning about not making Manaphy sneeze and pulled back.

"See ya, little guy," Roger said as he turned to leave.

What Roger failed to notice was Manaphy making a strange face…

"Mana-CHOO!"

…

Roger was busy heading out the door that Mew had said was that way when he heard some loud noises from within the Legendary Building.

"I really should get home," Roger reminded himself.

The rain had let up some, and Roger decided to just take off his raincoat.

Roger was thinking about what he should have for lunch when suddenly, everything went white!

"What the?" Roger cried.

Roger was completely and totally confused, and he had the weirdest sensation that he was just floating.

"Augh!" Roger screamed.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, it suddenly stopped.

"What the heck just happened?" Roger thought.

Roger felt very strange, indeed. He felt taller and stronger, rather than short for his age and stocky. He also had better eyesight rather than having to wear glasses.

Something definitely wasn't right.

Roger looked at himself, and, rather than the green t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing, there was a grayish colored body and purplish colored stomach. His hands only had three finger-like structures.

Roger felt his head. It felt vaguely like a cat rather than a human.

"Oh my gosh…" Roger cried, "I'm…I'm Mewtwo!"

After screaming and panicking for about ten minutes, Roger smacked himself in the face and thought: "Ok, man, get a hold of yourself, there has to be a perfectly logical explanation behind this…"

"A perfectly logical explanation for what?" Roger heard someone ask. Roger remembered that Mewtwo was telepathic.

Roger spun around to find Lugia tromping over towards him.

Roger panicked and tried to figure out how to get himself out of this before it was too late. Either he could try to explain to Lugia what had happened, or run.

Roger decided. He turned to Lugia…

and ran past him down the hall yelling hysterically.

"MEW!" Roger screamed, running, er, floating down the paths, he was so intent on finding Mew that he nearly ran straight into a lava pit that Groudon, Moltres, and Heatran were lounging in. After going for a while, he found himself back in the large room and saw that Mew was sitting in front of Manaphy yammering so fast Roger could barely understand him.

"Mew…" Roger asked nervously.

Mew turned around. "Oh, hi, Tooie, I'm a little busy right now, so can you give me a second?"

"Mew, It's me, Roger," Roger said.

Mew's eyes widened for a second, then he turned back to Manaphy.

"You sneezed, didn't you, buddy?" Mew asked him.

Manaphy nodded.

"Well, it shouldn't be too much of a problem," said Mew, "but it might be a while before you will switch back. Manaphy can sometimes lose control of his moves, he is just a little guy after all. It's worse if he's sick."

"How long before I switch back?" Roger asked.

"Well, since he's sick, it could be anytime, either about 30 seconds to 3 years."

"**Three years?**" Roger screamed.

"Yeah, that's what happened that time with that trainer named Brian and his Chansey that one time…I actually don't know if they ever swapped back."

"My parents are gonna be home in less than 45 minutes, Mew!" Roger shouted, "What am I gonna do?!"

"Relax," said Mew, "We'll figure something out. We just have to make sure Manaphy doesn't sneeze again."

Then Mew thought of something.

"Say, where were you when you and Mewtwo switched?" Mew asked.

"I was just about to walk in my house," Roger answered.

"Well, let's just look out the window over here and see if he's still over there!" Mew said.

He and Roger looked out the window.

"Oh no, Mr. Henderson is already there," Roger moaned, noticing Mr. Henderson walking up to the front door.

…

"Hello? Roger? Are you home?" Mr. Henderson asked, knocking on the door.

"NO THE BOY IS NOT HERE" Roger's voice said from inside the house.

Mr. Henderson raised an eyebrow and opened the door. He entered the living room to find Roger (or at least he thought it was Roger) in a strange pose.

"Roger, are you feeling ok?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"I am evaluating this situation and trying to figure out what has happened to me, so please do not interrupt me!" said "Roger".

"Roger" then went out the back door.

Mr. Henderson stood there bewildered for a moment before he left the house and dialed a number on his phone.

"Mrs. Davis, I think your son is coming down with the flu! He's having one of those hallucination spells, I think…"

Then Mr. Henderson heard a crash from inside the strange structure next door.

"What in the world is going on in there…?" he wondered out loud, walking towards it.

…

"Where is he going?" Mew asked.

"He's walking straight towards town!" Roger cried.

"Oh, won't that be a barrel of laughs," Mew said.

"This is serious, Mew," Roger said, "What if he goes somewhere like on top of a tall building or something, or runs into my mom or dad, or beats someone up? Or worse?"

"We could go get him," Mew suggested.

"Sure, no one's gonna notice a six and a half foot tall cat floating down the street."

"Ok, you got a point there, we need to think of something!" Mew said.

"Hold it," said Roger, "My dad dressed as a detective for my school's Halloween party last year, and he wore this big trench coat and hat, maybe they're still in his closet!"

"Well, that might work," Mew said, "let's sneak back over to your house."

…

Mr. Henderson, more than a little confused, walked cautiously up to the front doors of this strange building.

"I don't remember seeing this here before," he muttered to himself as he knocked on the door, "Is everything ok in there?"

He heard nothing but a series of bizarre noises and a whole lot of rustling from inside.

Nervously, he opened the door and went in, not noticing two unusual figures sneaking in through the back door of Roger's house.

"It's a good thing not a whole lot of people live on this road…" Roger whispered, "Now, it should just be in my parents' closet…"

Roger opened the door and flipped through the many clothes. Luckily, it wasn't too long before he found the trench coat in question. He put it on. Roger's dad was pretty tall, so the coat was a little big, but not too bad.

"Ok, I just need a hat…" Roger muttered, putting on the large fedora that his dad wore with the trench coat, and, just to be on the safe side, put on some large sunglasses and wrapped a bandana that belonged to his mother around his neck, hiding the last of the purplish skin.

"Any Mewtwo-ish parts visible?" Roger asked Mew.

"Well, no, as far as I know," the little kitty answered, "I guess we're ready then!"

"Great," said Roger, "Let's get going!"

Mew crawled into the trench coat and they headed towards town unnoticed.

…

Mr. Henderson cautiously entered the main room, which was huge, to his surprise.

"Wow," he whispered.

He was about to call out again when he heard a strange noise from nearby.

He turned and saw some movement underneath a large leaf. A small squeak came from underneath it.

Carefully, Mr. Henderson walked towards the leaf, thinking it was probably just a rat or something. He pulled over the leaf…

"MANA-MANA"

"What the-!" Mr Henderson cried.

"Mana-choo!" Manaphy replied.

"Yearrrrgh"

…

It wasn't really a long walk into town, but Roger was still nervous and tried to avoid as much contact with people, which probably would be an easier feat if it wasn't lunchtime!

"Mew, this isn't gonna work," Roger said as he observed all the people walking around, "Someone will find out."

"Just don't say a word and we should be fine," Mew reassured Roger, "Go on!"

Nervously, Roger floated out from behind his hiding spot and headed quickly down the sidewalk.

Fortunately, people seemed to ignore them for the most part, but people definitely gave them a lot of strange looks.

Eventually, Roger looked to the right and saw himself walking by the local burger restaurant.

"There he goes!" Roger cried.

Roger hurried as fast as he could, not noticing some policemen eating lunch outside another burger restaurant. One of them was polishing off his BLT when he saw Roger, clad in the trench coat, fedora and bandana, pass by them.

"Hey, Jack," said one to another, "Do you think that was our guy?"

"I don't know, Sam," Jack said as he finished his BBQ sandwich, "He definitely looks very suspicious. I'm keeping my eye on him or her."

The two paid their check and followed the mysterious figure.

Meanwhile, Roger and Mew had followed Mewtwo to the large strip mall where activity was far larger than it had been. It definitely helped that today was the day that Tootville had its flea market. Roger would have been more interested if it hadn't been for everything that had just happened.

"Where is he now?" Mew asked, "It's getting hot in here!"

Roger looked around. Fortunately, with his vastly improved eyesight, it didn't take long to find Mewtwo entering the electronics store.

"There he goes," Roger said, "he just went into Electric-city."

They were about to head after him when-

"Excuse me, sir."

Mew peeked out from the bottom of the trench coat.

"Roger! It's the police!" he cried.

"What do we do?"

After a moment, Mew had an idea.

"Is there a problem?" Mew asked, disguising his voice as an average Joe.

"You're looking very suspicious," said Jack, "state your business."

"Um," Mew said, "I'm looking for my son."

"What's with the weird get-up?" Sam asked, "It's 83 degrees out here!"

"Uhh…"

"You'd better come with us, sir," Sam continued, grabbing Roger's arm.

Sam paused, feeling Roger's arm again. It felt rather skinny for an Average Joe. Confused, he felt Roger's hand, too. Whoa!

"What's going on here?" Sam wondered out loud, reaching for the fedora. Roger felt sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, there was a loud: "Boo hoo wah ha ha!" Followed by Sam letting out a yell.

Roger turned to see a Gastly flying around the two bewildered policemen.

"Let's get outta here, Roger!" Mew said as he dove back into the trench coat and went back to normal form.

Roger made a mad dash as fast as he could without losing any of his disguise for Electric-City. Sam and Jack got up and called for back-up on their walkie-talkies. People started chattering excitedly.

Roger rushed inside the store and looked around for Mewtwo. Not knowing what else to do he went up to a nearby employee.

"Excuse me," Mew said in the same Average Joe voice, "did you see a kid with glasses and big poofy red hair walk in here?"

"Well, yeah," the guy answered, "Strangest kid I've ever seen! He was yelling his head off about solving a mystery or something. He went straight to the back of the store."

"Thanks!" Roger hurried in that general direction.

Then Sam and Jack hurried in. "Did you see a strange man in a trench coat walk in here?"

"Ummm, yes, he went toward the back of the store," the confused employee answered.

The police went in that direction.

Roger rushed to the back of the store and discovered a door labeled "employees only" hanging open.

"I bet he went in there!" Mew said.

They ran inside. It was a large room. Mewtwo could have been anywhere!

But before they could do anything, they heard what sounded like several loud screams from somewhere.

"What was that?" Roger asked.

It was then that they noticed another wide open door…about two stories up a stairway!

"Oh no…"

Roger hurried up the stairs to this door, and to his horror, he saw Mewtwo standing there at the edge of the building!

On the ground, people were panicking and a ton of police cars, as well as ambulances and fire trucks, were driving up.

"Man, what a mess!" Roger muttered, "Hey, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo turned, and was startled, some much even, that he started to lose his balance! The crowd on the ground started freaking out even moreso than before.

"Oh shoot!" Roger screamed. He dashed forward and grabbed Mewtwo just as he started to fall.

Mewtwo started yelling in frustration.

"Relax, Tooie," said Mew, "It was Manaphy, you switched bodies with Roger!"

"Well, you could have told me sooner!" Mewtwo said.

Roger pulled him back onto the building, much to the relief of the crowd down below, who started clapping and cheering.

"Man, that was close!" Roger said.

Before either of the three of them could say anything else, Sam and Jack burst through the door, aiming their guns in their direction.

"Freeze!"

Mewtwo started to yell something, but Roger covered his mouth.

"Now what?" Roger asked Mew.

Without answering, Mew suddenly turned himself, and Roger and Mewtwo, invisible. Without being seen, Mew used Fly and they flew all the way back home.

"Where'd they go?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I dunno," said Jack, "This has been a very weird day…"

…

Meanwhile, the three of them sat in the main room. Mew was talking with Manaphy.

"Good news!" Mew said, "I think Manaphy's over the sniffles!"

"Well, that's great," said Roger, "but what about me and Mewtwo? My folks could be home anytime now."

"I did tell you what the range was," said Mew, "Hopefully it won't be too long."

"But-"

Before Roger could even say what he had been about to say, there was suddenly a flash of white like before, and upon clearing, Roger found himself as his usual red haired self.

"Whew! That's over," Mewtwo said, relieved.

"Yeah," said Roger, "but it was cool being you, though. I wouldn't mind swapping with you again at some point!"

Mewtwo threw Manaphy a look. "Don't let that give you any ideas…"

"I'd better get back over to my house now," Roger said, "They're probably heading down our street right now!"

"Ok!" said Mew.

Roger hurried out the door, down the sidewalk, and made it inside just as his parents turned down the street.

Roger started watching something on TV as his parents came in.

"Hi, honey," said his mom, "did you have a good day?"

"Um, yeah, today was a pretty good day," Roger answered.

"You know, maybe you can see if you can talk to your new neighbors," she continued, "I bet they'll be your go to spot if you get lonely."

Roger snickered, but his mom didn't hear.

"I'll definitely go back there tomorrow…" Roger said.

Then suddenly, his dad yelled: "Hey, Mr. Henderson, are you ok?"

Roger walked to the back yard and found Mr. Henderson unconscious in the back yard.

"Are you ok, Mr. Henderson?" Dad asked again.

"Augh! You aren't supposed to see me now!" Mr. Henderson yelled, coming to all of a sudden, then he paused, looked at himself, and yelled: "Manaphy!"

"Uh oh…" Roger said, shaking his head.

…

**End Episode 1!** (Thus begins my lil' Pokémon series. So, that was the first episode, what do you think so far? Drop a review if you want.)


	3. Hunger Pains

My Neighbor is A Legendary!

Episode 2: Hunger Pains

(In which the night after Roger, Mew, and Mewtwo's little misadventure, Kyogre is asked to keep watch over Groudon who is feeling a bit under the weather…)

"I have to do what?" Kyogre yelled, looking at the summary for this installment.

"Groudon ate so many apples tonight that he got sick!" Rayquaza said, "And you don't even have to watch him all night. I'll watch him for the first half of the night, and you will the other half. You know how Groudon sleepwalks sometimes when he's sick."

"Yeah, but what if he starts kissing Moltres like he did last time? Or almost eats me like last month?!" Ky protested.

"If he starts, just lead him back to his bed." Ray said.

This was several hours ago. Ky had gone to his water bed and had slept there until Ray woke him up for his shift. Now Kyogre sat there near the lava pit that Groudon typically slept in.

According to Ray, Groudon didn't move very much during his shift. (He did start talking in his sleep about halfway through, saying things along the lines of: "I'm a little Jigglypuff, short and stout…") Ky wasn't taking any chances, though. He was going to make sure Groudon didn't do something stupid.

Groudon still wasn't stirring. Ky was starting to get bored…and a little sleepy. He tried to stay awake and doused himself in the water bottle he kept with him if he ever was in Groudon's room, but it didn't do much good. Ky's blinking gradually got slower…SMACK! Kyogre smacked himself with one of his flippers. Hopefully he hadn't just fallen asleep, had he…?

He looked back at Groudon's lava hole.

"Ky-yi-yiiii!" Kyogre cried. Groudon's lava pit was empty. In a panic, Ky rushed to the entrance of the room…and heard a grunting noise from behind him. Looking back, Ky saw Groudon back in his lava pit.

"Oh, man…" Ky sighed, relieved. He headed back to his spot.

After that little scare, Ky had been sitting there watching Groudon for a while when suddenly, Ky thought that something was off. He looked closely at Groudon, and discovered a tuft of black and red fur on his back.

"Huh? Groudon never had hair before," Ky said, grabbing the fluff.

Suddenly, Groudon wasn't there. Instead, there was a little black and red fox.

"A Zoura!?" Ky cried, "How'd he get in here?"

The Zoura ran off snickering, and Kyogre realized that Groudon actually wasn't there.

"Kaah! Where is he?!" Ky screamed, grabbing for nonexistent hairs on top if his melon.

Ky dashed out of the room and down the hallway.

"Should I tell Ray?" he thought, "No, he'll kill me…but then Groudon will do who knows what because I don't know what to do!"

As Ky debated whether he should tell Rayquaza or not, he suddenly heard a belching noise from the room the Legends kept their berries. Ky peeked through the doorway of this room, and there was Groudon, sound asleep, eating a pile of Cheri Berries. Considering that said pile of Cheri Berries was all that was left, Ky guessed that he had been here a while.

"Oh no…" Ky thought, though he was relieved that something worse hadn't happened, like chewing on Dialga's tail.

"Groudon…" Ky said. Groudon, still asleep, turned to Ky.

"Hungry…" Groudon grunted. He then began to eat the rest of the Cheri Berries.

"Groudon!" Ky hissed. Ky grabbed him and tried to push him out of the room, but once Groudon was out of the room, he proceeded to trudge down the hallway towards who knew where.

"Groudon, you big galoot!" Ky cried, "Get back here!"

Ky flew down the hallway after him, only to run straight into Rayquaza, who was flying out of his own room.

Slam!

"Ow!" Ray cried, "Ky, what are you doing out here?"

"Sorry, Ray," Ky said, "Groudumbo is sleepwalking again."

"Ky!"

Ky looked back up only to find that Groudon was missing. He could have gone anywhere by now.

"Aww, great," Ky moaned, "Where is he now?"

Ky continued down the hallway with Ray following after him.

"What has he been doing?" Ray asked.

"Eating all the Berries…" Ky moaned.

"What?"

Before either of them could say anything, there was suddenly a loud cry from a good ways up the hallway.

The two of them hurried down the hallway only to be met by an out of breath Suicune.

"Oh man," she gasped, "All of the Apples are gone! What's going on?"

"Umm, Groudon's sleepwalking again," Ky answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Suicune cried, "Didn't he almost eat a Pokémon Trainer last time?"

"That was a few years ago," Ray answered, "He's already eaten all the Berries…"

"Ackk! We'll starve!"

"No we won't. Latios and Latias can just go to the store disguised as humans tomorrow," said Ray.

"But where's Groudon now?" Kyogre asked.

Suddenly, his question was answered by a loud crash the living room.

In no time flat, Ray, Ky, Suicune, and several other Legends woken up by the noise had run or flown to the living to find a large hole in the wall, and the house across the street was half eaten and on fire. Mr. Henderson was running down the street (in his underwear) screaming like a maniac.

In the dark night, Rayquaza and Kyogre saw Groudon, who looked rather pudgy now, lumbering towards the shopping area a mile away.

"Groudon!" Ky screamed. Groudon didn't hear and continued on his way.

"This is so not good," Ky squeaked, "he'll throw the whole town into a panic! What'll we do?"

"Well, I guess we're going to have to bring him back over here ourselves," Ray said, shaking his head.

Rayquaza, Kyogre, Suicune, Lugia, Zekrom, and Reshiram all started heading towards the shopping center.

…

By the time they got there, human-folk were running around screaming and fleeing the immediate area, and every store had been destroyed and had their entire contents eaten by Groudon, who was now even fatter than he had been when they were chasing him. He was about the size of a small house.

"Hungry! Still hungry!" he shouted between grunts as he ate a fire truck.

"How do we stop him now?" Ky asked Ray.

"You can't wake a sleepwalker," Ray thought out loud, "We just need to-"

"Suicune!" Reshiram yelled suddenly.

They looked to see Suicune running up to Groudon readying an Aurora Beam.

"Ok, Groudon, snack-time's over! Come back home now before I blast you!" She yelled.

Without answering, Groudon picked Suicune up by her purple mane and held her close to his face.

"Groudon, you'd better put me down!" she shouted.

"Still…still hungry!" Groudon said, opening his mouth wide.

Suicune's eyes widened even bigger.

"Augh!" she screamed, "Don't eat me! Let me go! Let me go!"

Groudon stuffed the screaming Suicune into his mouth and rather messily swallowed her, spitting out her crest a moment later.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"He…he just _ate_ Suicune!" Zekrom said in disbelief.

Groudon then turned his head over to where the rest of the Legends nearby.

"Hungry!" he shouted, diving onto Lugia and starting to shove him into his mouth, too.

"Let's get outta here!" Kyogre screamed.

Ky, Ray, Zekrom, and Reshiram turned tail and dashed back for the Legendary Townhouse as Groudon belched loudly, coughing up silvery white feathers, and gave chase.

Despite being so fat now, Groudon made good time, managing to snag Zekrom not very long after they started running. Ky looked back to see Zekrom's flailing legs and tail sticking out of Groudon's mouth.

Fortunately, the remaining three managed to make it back to the house in one piece and lock the front doors. Ray blocked the hole Groudon made earlier with a large boulder.

"Think that'll stop him for now?" Kyogre asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we should probably warn everyone else!" Ray said.

Ky, Ray, and Reshiram all ran down the various hallways in the house to do this, but not long after they started, Ky heard another loud crashing noise, followed by Reshiram letting out a screech of horror, which itself followed by a loud belch a moment later.

"Still hungry…" A faint snore rumbled through the townhouse

"Augh!" Ky yelled, "He made it in!"

He and Ray hurried as fast as they could to find everyone, but it seemed that Groudon always beat them. Ky saw Groudon picking his teeth with one of Xerneas's antlers while Ray found Dialga's crystals piled up in a corner.

After about thirty minutes, it became obvious that Groudon had eaten everyone and everything in the townhouse except them, and was currently eating the townhouse itself!

Ky and Ray flew outside to find that Groudon was about the size of a small mountain from eating so much.

"_Snore_…hungry…" Groudon snorted.

"Great," said Ky, "Now what?"

Before Rayquaza could make a suggestion, the ground shuddered violently, then felt as if it were starting to tip upwards.

"Oh no! It's the Big One!" Mr. Henderson, who was still running around his burning house in a panic, cried. He grabbed his mailbox to avoid falling down.

"Augh!" Ky and Ray shouted as they started rolling down the street.

"What's going on?" Ky cried.

It turned out, Groudon, already the heaviest out of all the Legends, was now too heavy for the world Tootville sat on. It was slipping out of its spot in the Multi Universe and sinking. It collided with several other worlds on the way down, sending them flying out of their own places and colliding with even more worlds. Tootville itself kept falling until it was bearing down on a Texas shaped world.

On said world, four men stood in front of fence discussing the habits of one of the men's son.

"That boy ain't right," the boy's dad was saying, "I'm not comfortable with him taking part in-"

That was all he said before Tootville made contact with a deafening explosion that leveled many houses and sent the four men flying off their feet.

Both Tootville and this other world exploded, starting a chain reaction that leveled all the nearby worlds. In thirty seconds flat, seventy percent of the Multi Universe was either badly damaged or destroyed.

Amidst the floating rubble were a bruised Kyogre and an injured Rayquaza.

"This is all your fault!" Ky yelled to Ray.

"How is it MY fault?" Ray yelled, "You were the one who apparently fell asleep watching him!"

"Oh no, I was duped by a Zoura! I didn't know he left!"

"A Zoura?"

Suddenly, a large red claw grabbed Rayquaza.

"Ray!" Ky yelled as a now planet sized Groudon floated towards them, eating anything he could get his claws on.

"Auuuuuuuugh!" Ray screeched as Groudon shoved him into his mouth and slurped him up like a big green spaghetti noodle.

"Groudon!" Ky screamed hoarsely, starting to back away, "Give it up already and stop eating or wake up! Look what you've done!"

Groudon made a loud snoring noise and grabbed Ky. Ky desperately tried to fight back, but he was so put out he couldn't fight back as he saw, to his horror, where he was headed.

"K-yiiiiiiii! Don't eat me you fathead! Don't eat me!" Ky screamed, but to no avail, he was being shoved down Groudon's throat.

"No! Stop! No! Nooooooooo!"

"Ky! Hey! Kyogre! Wake up!"

…

Kyogre burst awake, gasping hoarsely, and to his surprise, there was Groudon staring right back at him.

"Augh! Get away from me Sir Munch-a-Lot!" Kyogre screamed before realizing that Groudon was no longer the size of a small planet, nor was he trying to eat him. It was also morning!

"Whoa," Groudon said, "You woke me up with your screaming. I figured you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up."

"Nightmare?" Ky said, "I had one all right! I dreamed that you started sleepwalking and eating anything you could get your hands on, including me, Ray, Zekrom, and everyone!"

"Whoa!" Groudon said, surprised, "Even I do not think Ray and I have had nightmares like that!"

"What about the one Ray had with the Victreebel?"

"Well, ok, yes, there is that one…"

"You didn't sleepwalk, did you?" Ky asked, just to make sure.

"I would not know, all I remember is dreaming about eating a giant hot dog. Other than that, nothing significant."

"Well, Ray will be so proud of me if you didn't!" Ky said, "I'm hungry. I'm going to have breakfast."

"You go ahead," Groudon said, "I am not hungry."

"Why is that?"

Groudon didn't answer; instead, he grabbed his stomach and made a peculiar expression.

"Groudon?"

"I…I do not feel well…"

Groudon then turned and vomited next to his lava hole. Amidst the material, something was writhing around.

"What the…?"

Suddenly, a livid green form emerged from the mess. It was Ray!

"I guess that hot dog dream was more real than I thought…" Groudon said, quickly leaving.

Ray turned and stared at Kyogre with burning eyes.

"Umm, I can explain," Ky said.

"No need, just remind me to not have you watch Groudon next time he's sick," Ray growled, sloshing out of the room.

Ky looked down the hallway watching, and when Ray was out of earshot…

"Yes!"

**The end! **

(Well, it's been a while, but I finally updated! Sorry about the long wait, I was having a lot of trouble deciding what the next chapter should have been. The planned chapter wound up not working out, and I had a heck of time trying to figure out what I should do instead! I hope this installment wasn't too weird. This was mostly one of those "I-haven't-forgotten-this-story" type of chapters. I should be able to get something else up soon. Until then, R&R!)


End file.
